Comme si la guerre n'avait pas eu lieu
by Wynhilde
Summary: Quand Drago Malefoy, Mangemort en disgrâce, voit apparaître à l'improviste sur son palier Harry Potter, héros adulé, un bouquet de roses blanches à la main, il se dit que sa raison commence à lui jouer des tours... Slash HP/DM.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers sont à JK Rowling, la fiction est l'oeuvre d'une auteur qui souhaite rester anonyme, je n'en suis que la traductrice.

**Publication**:La fiction fait 8000 mots en tout, je la publie en 2 chapitres. J'ai déjà bien entamé la traduction du deuxième, j'espère être en mesure de vous le livrer prochainement...

**Beta**: Lylène, côté français, Prince Edwin côté anglais.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Comme si la guerre n'avait pas eu lieu**

Cette année-là, l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère était un jeudi, ce qui irritait infiniment Drago. Le jeudi était un jour tellement commun ; son seul titre de gloire était de précéder le vendredi. Son anniversaire aurait toujours dû être un dimanche ; c'était un jour qui avait une certaine _gravité_. Quelque chose de suffisamment solennel pour sa mère. Pas comme ce jeudi puant, ce jour au rabais.

Drago lui aurait rendu hommage un dimanche tous les ans, si cela ne lui avait pas semblé être un peu fou. Quelque chose qu'il essayait d'éviter à tout prix. Ce qui se révélait un peu plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Les années d'après-guerre n'avaient pas été douces. Pour le dire gentiment. Après avoir été élevé sous les flonflons de la tradition et de l'histoire, avec sa place dans cette histoire qu'on lui rabâchait à longueur de temps, voir lesdits flonflons réduits au silence - non, désintégrés – laissait un vide insupportable, qu'il était incapable de remplir. Le Manoir détruit pendant la guerre. Ses amis tués. Ses parents morts. Il ne restait vraiment plus rien.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte pendant que ça arrivait, mais c'est alors qu'il était avait été virtuellement prisonnier dans l'Impasse du Tisseur, durant la totalité de la guerre, que les flonflons s'étaient tus. Non qu'il _sache_ cela, lui qui avait autrefois vécu dans l'illusion de _savoir_ ; son monde s'était joliment désintégré, le laissant totalement en dehors. Chaque ami tombé, chaque centimètre carré du Manoir Malefoy, réduit à des échardes et de la poussière, avait été détruit sans qu'il le sache.

A vous rendre dingue. Votre monde tout entier se retrouvait rayé de la carte, et vous n'en saviez rien. Vous preniez votre petit-déjeuner, buviez votre thé trop clair accompagné de scones volés, pendant que votre mère se faisait tuer par Voldemort. Et vous n'en saviez rien.

Son procès avait été bref. Pointer sa baguette sur quelqu'un et souhaiter qu'il soit mort n'était, Dieu merci, pas un crime. La partie sur l'armoire à disparaître avait levé quelques problèmes, mais était quantité négligeable au regard des crimes plus sérieux commis par d'autres. Son âge avait également joué en sa faveur. Quelques personnes souhaitaient désespérément lui coller la mort de Dumbledore sur le dos, mais avec le témoignage de Potter, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ?

Les durs du Ministère se consolèrent en réquisitionnant la totalité de son héritage. Il ne pouvait pas toucher à l'argent qu'il avait en France, donc Drago n'était pas ruiné. Bon Dieu, _ça_, ça restait vraiment en travers de la gorge à certains, mais quelle importance ? Les gens étaient idiots. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte que l'argent était inutile ? Il n'avait plus rien.

En attendant de devenir fou – et Drago avait le soupçon furtif qu'il n'en était pas si loin que cela – il avait loué un petit appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Meubler l'appartement avait été légèrement problématique ; inutile d'acheter quoi que ce soit quand vous vous étiez sur le point de péter les plombs. Il avait dû s'introduire frauduleusement dans le Manoir Malefoy au cœur de la nuit pour voler le peu de mobilier que le Ministère n'avait pas détruit dans leur zèle à capturer son père. Est-ce que la folie était réellement _si_ loin que ça, quand vous vous retrouviez à voler votre propre lit ?

Il ignora le léger toctoc à la porte. Il avait souvent entendu frapper à la porte et avait décidé depuis longtemps qu'il n'allait pas dorloter sa folie.

Et puis le toctoc appela :

— Malefoy, ouvre.

Cela ne faisait que peu de temps que le toctoc avait commencé à parler.

— Ouvre cette putain de porte.

Drago l'ignorait toujours, quand le toctoc se mettait à parler.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Si Drago n'avait pas été totalement terrifié, il aurait pu gratifier sa démence d'un signe de tête pour son ingéniosité, car là se tenait Harry Potter, un bouquet de roses, blanches, avec de longues tiges, dans les mains. Potter était généralement la voix du toctoc. C'est comme ça que Drago avait su qu'il devenait fou. Depuis quand Harry Potter (admiré vainqueur de seigneurs ténébreux) passait-il – Drago regarda sa montre – pour prendre le thé avec Drago Malefoy (ancien adepte en disgrâce de seigneurs ténébreux). Pas dans cette putain d'existence.

En tous les cas, sa folie faisait bien les choses, car Potter était en retard.

— Désolé. C'est aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago hocha la tête. Il avait découvert qu'il valait mieux être courtois avec ces hallucinations.

— Quand on a fait sauter le Manoir, je me rappelle qu'il y avait ces belles roses blanches, dans le jardin noir de suie.

Drago hocha la tête à nouveau. Pas qu'il ait été là, mais il avait vu les ruines agonisantes de ce qui _avait_ été la roseraie. La roseraie de sa mère.

L'hallucination posa les fleurs sur la table et marcha jusqu'au canapé où Drago était assis. Drago pouvait sentir le parfum lourd, presque suffocant des roses. Il inspira profondément, et réprima un souvenir d'enfance, souvenir de sa mère se tenant au-dessus d'un vase, ses boucles d'oreille en diamant étincelant dans la lumière des bougies, tandis qu'elle disposait les roses dans un arc harmonieux. L'hallucination s'assit à côté de Drago et l'entoura de ses bras.

C'était le moment que Drago préférait. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent et seulement avec l'hallucination Potter. Drago s'émerveillait toujours de la précision de sa démence car il pouvait sentir la charpente frêle du corps de l'homme qui le tenait. Et la chaleur d'un soupir contre son oreille.

— N'abandonne pas, Malefoy.

oO&O&Oo

Les roses étaient là. Et encore là. Le raisonnement de Drago était que s'il ne les voyait ni ne les sentait, alors elles n'existaient pas. Et donc, par extension, l'élaborée hallucination de Potter-livreur-de-fleurs qui le prenait dans ses bras, lui faisait une tasse de thé, et insistait pour qu'il mange la soupe qu'il avait apportée n'était pas réelle non plus. Malheureusement, Drago n'était pas capable d'empêcher les roses imaginaires d'emplir l'appartement de leur arôme sensuel, lorsqu'elles s'ouvrirent, ou de leur parfum douceâtre, quand elles moururent, se flétrissant car elles n'avaient plus d'eau.

L'odeur des roses était si intenable qu'il se retrouva à passer la semaine complète dans sa chambre, porte fermée, se bouchant le nez lorsqu'il jetait Accio sur des biscuits d'apéritifs pour les faire venir depuis la cuisine, quand son estomac protestait.

Il semblait y avoir pas mal de règles, à propos de cette histoire de démence, des règles que Drago ne connaissait pas, mais il était sûr et certain que vous ne mettiez pas des fleurs qui n'existaient pas dans l'eau.

Il se tenait à l'entrée de sa chambre quand le toctoc revint. L'odeur avait disparu, mais ces fichues roses étaient toujours là. A se moquer de lui. Oh bon sang, comment était-il possible que la démence soit si rusée ? Les pétales, auparavant délicats et immaculés, si blancs, si innocents, étaient désormais tout fripés et brunis aux extrémités. Exactement l'apparence que vous attendriez de roses qui n'auraient pas eu d'eau durant une semaine. Mais s'il allait jusque là et les prenait dans sa main pour les jeter, les jeter pour ne plus avoir à les voir, ou plutôt penser qu'il les voyait, ce serait l'atroce aveu qu'il croyait qu'elles étaient réelles. Et si sa main se tendait pour les saisir, et qu'il n'y avait rien… Alors. Et bien alors. Il avait été capable de faire comme s'il ne les sentait pas, et qu'il voulait vraiment rester cloîtré dans sa chambre tout ce temps, parce que, et bien, c'était vrai. Et de faire comme si son estomac était trop mal en point pour autre chose que des biscuits salés. Ce qui était vrai, car ces _putains de roses étaient toujours dans son salon_.

Le toctoc devenait très insistant, mais il s'en irait s'il l'ignorait. La plupart de ses hallucinations étaient très arrangeantes. Une autre de ces règles à laquelle il s'habituait doucement. C'était bien sa chance que l'hallucination Potter ne respectait jamais les règles. En un sens, c'était bizarrement réconfortant, parce que ça collait avec le vrai Potter. « De la logique dans sa folie » commençait soudain à vouloir dire quelque chose.

Il sentit une perturbation dans la magie, quand les protections tombèrent, et que la porte s'ouvrit ; Potter entra. Drago ne pouvait bouger à cause des fichues roses, alors il resta là, pendant que Potter découvrait les roses toujours sur la table et lui-même s'accrochant si fort au chambranle que sa main en serait endolorie pour plusieurs jours.

Il refusait totalement de parler à ses hallucinations – ça aurait vraiment été dépasser les bornes – mais il pouvait s'abaisser à utiliser sa démence contre sa démence. Il désigna les roses et agita la main comme pour dire « Débarrasse m'en ».

A la différence du vrai Potter, l'hallucination semblait passablement intelligente. D'un mouvement de la baguette, les roses disparurent.

La démence vous rend vraiment barge. L'hallucination Potter possédait à la fois une cervelle et de l'intuition, choses dont le Potter de Poudlard manquait dans les grandes largeurs. Drago doutait franchement que le Potter de Poudlard aurait même été capable d'épeler « intuition ». Drago n'avait jamais été capable de définir comment le Potter de Poudlard s'en sortait ; il semblait un improbable mélange de pouvoir magique gigantesque et d'imbécilité complète. Pas comme ce Potter, qui avait deviné…

Potter le fixait.

Il était à moitié tenté de faire une remarque déplaisante. C'est ce que l'ancien Drago Malefoy aurait fait. Le Drago Malefoy à moitié fou ne pouvait faire plus qu'imaginer les répliques. La règle de ne pas parler aux hallucinations était une ligne qu'il était déterminé à ne pas franchir, même si c'était très tentant.

— On dirait que ça fait une semaine que tu n'as rien avalé.

Très certainement, il pouvait se permettre un regard vers la table où les roses s'étaient tenues, complotant l'effondrement total de sa raison.

— Les roses. Tu n'as pas pu manger à cause des roses.

Drago haussa les épaules. Hausser les épaules pour répondre à une hallucination ne semblait pas trop dangereux.

— Bon sang, Malefoy.

Pour une raison étrange, Potter ravalait des larmes. Quel coin totalement fêlé de son cerveau avait pu faire naître ce scénario-_là_ ?

— Ok, tu veux bien manger quelque chose pour me faire plaisir, maintenant ? Elles ne sont plus là.

Drago hocha la tête.

— Tu veux bien t'asseoir à table ? M'attendre ? Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à manger.

Là-dessus, Potter sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Drago replaça les protections, mais les modifia pour que Potter puisse aller et venir à sa guise. Après tout, il l'avait débarrassé des roses. Drago fronça les sourcils. Mais c'était lui qui les avait amenées.

Drago s'assit à la table et il ruminait toujours ce paradoxe quand Potter revint.

— Tu as refait les protections pour que je puisse entrer ?

Potter avait l'air incertain et à nouveau quasiment au bord des larmes. Drago n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ça, car il pouvait sentir la nourriture, et soudain, il n'y avait rien de plus important que de manger. Il roula des yeux.

— Cette expression est presque _normale_, murmura Potter en commençant à servir leur repas.

Drago avait trop faim pour dépenser beaucoup d'énergie à savoir si la nourriture servie par l'hallucination était réelle ou non. Le thé de la semaine précédente avait été réel car c'était son thé à lui. Mais, encore une fois, c'était Potter qui l'avait préparé, alors il avait quand même des doutes. Et la soupe de la semaine dernière lui avait donné l'impression d'être rassasié, tout comme le ragoût qu'il était en train d'essayer de ne pas engloutir trop rapidement. Il était peut-être fou, mais il était déterminé à ne pas abandonner les bonnes manières. Utiliser le fait qu'il était fou à lier comme excuse n'aurait pas attendri sa mère le moins du monde ; elle ne lui aurait jamais pardonné de se laisser aller. Le fait qu'elle pourrissait au fond du cimetière à l'abandon du Manoir, incapable de faire le moindre commentaire sur la façon dont il tenait ses coudes, n'était pas pertinent.

Le Potter imaginaire avait aussi apporté des petits pains et une plaquette de beurre. Drago aimait plutôt le beurre. Juste à cet instant, il décida qu'il pouvait s'accommoder de l'hallucination Potter. Elle semblait bienveillante. Sauf pour la partie sur les roses. Et, oh, le fait que c'était Potter. Dans l'ensemble, cependant, tout ce que sa démence semblait associer à Potter était plutôt positif. Il se saisit d'un autre petit pain.

— Je les ai pris au _Chaudron Baveur_. La femme de Tom fait un bon ragoût, non ? Je suis désolé pour les roses. Tu es vraiment, vraiment maigre. Je sais que je peux toujours parler, mais, bon sang, Malefoy. A côté de toi, j'ai l'air potelé. Tu en veux plus ? Je n'arrive pas à finir. Super. Tu peux le prendre, bien sûr. Tu ne quittes jamais ton appartement, si ? Tu ne vas jamais dehors ?

Dehors ? Drago laissa tomber son couteau. Oh putain, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Dehors ? Dehors ? Il ferma les yeux pour se protéger du désespoir infini que ces deux minuscules syllabes convoyaient. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait s'il allait Dehors et qu'il n'y avait pas de Manoir Malefoy - même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de Manoir Malefoy – et que sa mère n'était pas chez Madame Guipure à faire des essayages pour une nouvelle robe, parce qu'elle n'y était pas, et que son père n'était pas à Gringotts en train de conclure une affaire avec cet affreux gobelin aux dents grises et un penchant pour les vestes de mauvais goût vert citron, parce qu'il n'y était _pas_ et que… et que…

Des sons atroces commencèrent à retentir dans la pièce. Comme si quelqu'un était en train d'écorcher un chat, et si Drago avait pu parler, il aurait hurlé : « Mais punaise, que quelqu'un mette fin aux souffrances de cet animal ! ». Est-ce que c'était Potter qui faisait ces bruits affreux ? Une part de lui éprouvait de la curiosité, mais il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Parce que s'il ouvrait les yeux, et qu'il n'y avait rien ? Comme le Dehors. Que tout était blanc, de la couleur des roses, et qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre ?

L'aspect le plus terrifiant de la folie était une version complètement tordue de 'si un arbre tombe dans la forêt et qu'il n'y a personne pour l'entendre…'. Dans le cas de Drago, c'était « Si aucune des personnes qui avaient été importantes pour lui n'était vivante – et elles ne l'étaient pas – alors est-ce qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit, dehors ? »

Il ne s'était pas juste réveillé un matin en décidant que c'était le jour idéal pour devenir fou. C'était un processus graduel, insidieux, qui serpentait d'une simple idée à une autre, jusqu'à ce que, comme un Cognard entre les deux yeux, il réalise à quel point il était en train de devenir taré. Et alors, c'était comme monter un balai ensorcelé, s'accrochant à sa putain de raison comme à la seule chose qui le séparait du vide.

D'abord, il avait arrêté de sortir à moins que ce ne soit absolument nécessaire. Il y avait là une explication à la fois émotionnelle et pratique. Rien de fou là-dedans.

Parcourir le Chemin de Traverse évoquait des milliers de souvenirs qui faisaient un mal de chien. Le monde de l'après-guerre était désert pour lui. Il n'y avait pas de Pansy avec qui se moquer de l'état pathétique des robes de la Belette, pendant qu'ils mangeaient des glaces chez Florian. Sa mère n'allait pas glisser son bonbon favori dans sa bouche pendant qu'il faisait des essayages, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il mette du sucre sur le tissu. Pas de vantardises auprès de Vince et Greg sur le nouveau balai que son père lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. On pouvait être sûr que son père n'allait pas lui offrir de balai.

Et puis, il y avait le facteur « fils de Lucius Malefoy, le maléfique Mangemort répugnant et visqueux » qu'il fallait gérer chaque fois qu'il mettait un pied hors de son fichu appartement. Pourquoi s'exposer à un monde qui le mettait plus bas que terre ? Les commerçants qui, avant la guerre, léchaient les pieds de son père, prenaient maintenant grand plaisir à le regarder de haut. Il avait fini par faire presque tous ses achats dans l'Allée des Embrumes, où ses Gallions étaient toujours les bienvenus. Mais l'Allée des Embrumes était un endroit abominable, le désespoir et la souffrance si palpables qu'il pouvait en sentir l'odeur sur ses vêtements quand il rentrait chez lui. Il n'y allait que parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Il aurait probablement continué comme ça longtemps, si quelqu'un n'avait pas essayé de le tuer à mains nues, au coin de chez Florian Fortarôme, moins de six mois après son procès. « Les péchés du père », vous savez. Après ça, il s'était débrouillé pour que la banque paie directement son loyer, et que la nourriture lui soit livrée. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans ce nouvel ordre du monde, et, encore pire, qu'il n'avait rien à en attendre, à part tenter de rester en vie. Quel était l'intérêt, quand vous ne pouviez pas sortir prendre un cornet de glace, car vous aviez besoin de vos deux mains, au cas où une espèce de dingue essaie de vous étrangler ? Il n'était même pas digne d'un sort.

Il savait exactement quand l'idée abstraite qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans ce monde était devenue concrète. Quand « dehors » était finalement devenu « le Dehors ».

Drago avait longtemps combattu ce concept, parce qu'il ne voulait pas franchement être prisonnier d'un petit appartement au-dessus d'une poissonnerie pour le reste de sa vie. Et puis, dans une certaine mesure, il savait que c'était la voix de la démence. Mais il était aussi démuni face aux flonflons de la démence qu'il l'avait été contre les flonflons de _noblesse oblige_ dans sa jeunesse. Il se battit comme un enragé contre cette notion qu'un monde où il n'était rien puisse se transformer pour de bon en un vrai néant. Ça commença à vraiment partir en vrille quand cela fit six mois qu'il n'avait vu ni parlé à _personne_, et, parce qu'il avait cessé d'exister pour le monde réel, le monde réel commença graduellement à cesser d'exister pour lui.

Il savait qu'il _aurait dû_ aller dehors, _aurait dû_ juste _parler_ à quelqu'un, n'importe qui, que quelque chose d'horrible et peut-être irréversible était en train d'arriver, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il s'était tenu à sa fenêtre, à observer l'agitation et l'affairement habituels dans le Chemin en bas de chez lui, mais il s'en sentait étrangement déconnecté. Comme si les gens n'étaient pas réels et les vitrines seulement un décor. Et ça le terrorisait plus que tout. Il aurait dû bouger ses fesses jusqu'à la porte, et s'assurer qu'ils _étaient_ réels. Il s'était tenu à la porte, désireux de tourner la poignée, et de franchir le seuil, mais il n'avait pas pu.

Le jour où il avait fermé les rideaux était le jour où dehors était devenu le Dehors.

Il était maintenant convaincu que son ancien monde s'était simplement évanoui. Sans les gens qu'il avait aimés pour en ancrer la réalité, il n'y avait rien là dehors. Par association logique, si vous sortiez dans le rien, vous deveniez rien.

Il était donc piégé pour toujours dans un appartement, qui, quand il n'avait pas le parfum des roses mortes, puait le hareng. A être consolé par une hallucination.

Putain, même pour lui, ça semblait joliment dément.

Des cheveux très fins chatouillèrent son nez et il éternua. Les angles aigus du corps qui l'étreignait ressemblaient fort à Potter.

— A tes souhaits.

La voix de baryton de Potter résonna doucement à ses oreilles. Il ouvrit les yeux.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils se retrouvèrent dans sa chambre. Allongés sur son lit, Potter le berçait, le protégeait. Le protégeait du Dehors.

oO&O&Oo

Après ça, l'hallucination Potter commença à Transplaner à son appartement régulièrement. Réglé comme du papier à musique, à vrai dire. Il arrivait autour de six heures tous les soirs, avec quelque chose à manger. Ce que Drago appréciait réellement, parce qu'il en était arrivé au point où manger des biscuits salés réels lui donnait envie de vomir, et que manger de très corrects plats à emporter imaginaires était bien plus appétissant.

Ils avaient de grandes conversations, durant le repas. Potter faisait toute la conversation – parce que Drago n'avait toujours pas abandonné sa résolution de ne pas parler à ses hallucinations ; là se trouvait la vraie folie. Puisque c'était _son_ subconscient qui générait ces histoires, il avait maintenant un certain respect pour la psychose. Chaque soir, son Potter imaginaire bavardait de ses amis. Ou de Quidditch. Ou des difficultés et tribulations de sa vie d'apprenti Auror. De comment Potter avait pensé qu'il aurait été fiancé à Ginny Weasley, à l'heure actuelle, mais que ça n'avait pas marché. C'était des conversations faciles. Pas terriblement intéressantes, notez bien, mais le Ça de Drago pensait clairement qu'il avait eu assez de trucs palpitants pour toute une vie. Il trouvait le prosaïque réconfortant. On ne parla plus du Dehors, et pour cela, Drago remerciait les dieux de la démence. Ce soir, Potter était tout en émoi à propos de Ron et Hermione qui allaient se marier. Drago perdit pas mal de respect pour son subconscient, parce que c'était tellement _prévisible_, mais il pouvait riposter.

Il amena deux doigts jusqu'à sa bouche et fit semblant d'avoir la nausée.

— Oui, je sais que tu ne les aimes pas, mais c'est mes amis, d'accord ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

— Malefoy…

Oh bon dieu, Drago détestait quand l'hallucination partait comme ça. Toute larmoyante et pleurnicharde. Il pouvait l'entendre dans la voix de Potter. Drago détestait le larmoyant et pleurnichard par principe. Parce qu'il avait été larmoyant et pleurnichard durant des mois, et que ça n'avait abouti à rien. Ses parents étaient morts quand même, et ses amis avaient été tués quand même. Est-ce qu'il devait à Potter de faire comme si ça le touchait ? Oui, malheureusement.

Le plat de ce soir avait été plutôt savoureux.

Il leva les sourcils. Lever les sourcils était tout aussi inoffensif que de hocher la tête.

— Est-ce que ça te va, maintenant ? Que je vienne ici ? On est amis ?

Drago se renfonça dans sa chaise. Comment une personne saine d'esprit répondrait-elle à ça ? C'était bien joli de faire semblant d'être sain d'esprit, mais puisqu'il ne s'agissait _que_ de faire semblant, pourquoi ne pas répondre ? Est-ce qu'une personne démente faisant semblant d'être saine d'esprit pouvait avoir une opinion raisonnable à propos d'une hallucination ? C'était juste un hochement de tête, après tout, mais une fois encore, ça semblait être comme franchir une sorte de Rubicon du Ça. Et que s'il disait oui, alors, il y aurait tout un tas d'implications.

Il n'était pas vraiment en état de gérer des implications. Le « i » de implications n'était pas très éloigné du « d » de dehors. Les deux mots finissaient par un s.

Et puis, c'était Potter. Sans être Potter.

Oh, va chier. Les dieux de la démence se fichaient de lui une fois de plus. A peine avait-il décidé qu'il était parfaitement légitime d'accepter de la nourriture imaginaire de la part d'un archi-ennemi imaginaire, que ça lui revenait comme un boomerang.

Il fallait considérer les faits. Ce n'était pas réellement Potter, parce que le vrai Potter ne lui aurait pas fait manger du poulet tandoori avec un truc appelé nan et qui était vraiment bon quand on le trempait dans cette petite préparation au concombre. Le vrai Potter lui aurait lancé des sorts mortels au moins six millions de fois, au lieu d'essayer de le rengraisser avec des plats à emporter.

Drago soupira de soulagement. Faire semblant d'être sain d'esprit marchait. Les faits avaient été particulièrement insaisissables, dernièrement, et il était bon de savoir que la capacité de penser d'une manière plus ou moins logique ne l'avait pas encore complètement déserté. Allez vous faire foutre, dieux de la démence. Voilà, ce n'était pas le vrai Potter. Il _savait_ ça depuis le début, mais pour la première fois, l'idée lui plaisait. Même si ça voulait dire qu'il était _vraiment_ relativement dément. Parfois, toutefois, la lumière frappait Potter d'une certaine façon, ou il riait, ou passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, et on aurait vraiment dit le vrai Potter.

Mais si c'était le vrai Potter… Drago était peut-être dingue, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment mourir, même si certains jours il n'en était pas loin. Il serait déjà mort, à l'heure qu'il était, si ça avait été le vrai Potter ; le Potter imaginaire était gentil avec lui et lui ramenait des fish and chips additionnés de vinaigre extra et de tonnes de sel. Juste comme il les aimait.

Où est-ce que ça menait ?

A un ami imaginaire qui ressemblait à Potter, mais était bien plus agréable que le vrai Potter, qui semblait s'inquiéter pour lui, qui ne l'insultait pas et ne lui jetait pas de maléfices, et qui avait à sa disposition toute une bibliothèque de menus de plats à emporter. Et plus important, à un ami qui le tenait contre lui quand le Dehors commençait à chuchoter son nom.

D'accord, ce Potter semblait avoir les mêmes amis pénibles que le vrai Potter, mais Drago apprenait à accepter les petits caprices de la démence. La connaissance absolument parfaite que Potter avait du moindre vendeur de plats à emporter dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres à la ronde compensait largement le fait d'avoir Weasley et Granger pour amis.

Alors étaient-ils amis ? Drago fit oui de la tête. Parce que c'était vrai.

oO&O&Oo

* * *

**NdT** : N'hésitez pas, évidemment, à laisser un commentaire.

J'essaierai de publier rapidement le deuxième chapitre.

Si toute cette Angst vous laisse un goût amer, j'ai traduit des textes beaucoup plus légers que je vous invite à aller découvrir sur mon profil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta** : Azenor. (Merci la Miss)

* * *

S'il y avait une chose que Drago apprenait à aimer, à propos de cette saloperie de démence, c'est que ça le libérait d'un tas de sales trucs raisonnables qui étaient vraiment pénibles.

Comme ne pas aimer le vrai Potter, mais être relativement libre d'aimer le Potter imaginaire.

Franchement, il aurait pu tomber sur _bien_ pire, au rayon hallucinations. Granger ou Weasley auraient été intolérables. Même en tant qu'hallucination, la Belette aurait été trop stupide pour défaire les protections, mais Drago suspectait que si un Potter imaginaire pouvait le faire, ça aurait été un jeu d'enfant pour une Granger imaginaire.

Et si c'était McNair, qui s'était pointé ? Quiconque avec un fétichisme pour les haches était _persona non grata_ dans le carnet d'adresses de Drago, hallucinations ou non. Ou encore pire, si c'était sa Tante Bella, folle pour de vrai, qui venait faire coucou ? Ils pourraient s'asseoir tous les deux et se chamailler toute l'après-midi. « C'est moi le plus taré ». « Non, c'est moi ». Ca ne l'aurait pas dérangé de perdre cette compétition, parce que s'il y avait _quelqu'un_ qui se parfumait à _eau de sociopathe enragée_, c'était bien elle.

Le véritable point tournant dans sa relation avec Potter fut le jour où il découvrit qu'il était presque à court de papier.

oO&O&Oo

Ca faisait des semaines que Potter l'enquiquinait en lui demandant ce à quoi il passait ses journées. Drago ne lui répondait jamais par plus qu'un haussement d'épaules, mais ce truc avec le papier commençait à être problématique. Il avait avancé énormément, certes, mais il n'en était qu'à la moitié de la boîte de Pansy, et il avait encore ses parents à faire. Il ne pouvait croire à quel point il s'était planté dans la quantité de papier qu'il lui faudrait, mais, en y réfléchissant, il était _fou_.

Alors, la fois suivante où Potter lui demanda ce qu'il faisait de ses journées – Drago savait que l'insatiable curiosité de Potter ne le laisserait pas en paix, le vrai Potter et le Potter imaginaire partageaient _quelques_ caractéristiques – Drago le conduisit dans la chambre et ouvrit le placard. Dix grosses boîtes s'entassaient contre le mur. Chacune avait un nom inscrit sur le dessus. Greg. Vince. Pansy. Blaise. Millicent. Daphne, Theodore, Rogue, Mère. Père. Quand Drago avait fini une boîte, il écrivait « Au-revoir » en dessous de leurs noms.

— Drago ?

Il sortit trois boîtes, ainsi que ce qui restait de papier. Il les posa sur le lit. Il ouvrit la boîte de Greg. Elle était remplie à ras-bord d'oiseaux en origami. Ça lui avait demandé pas mal d'énergie pour trouver des boîtes qui contiendraient parfaitement mille oiseaux de papier. Heureusement, à cette époque, il pouvait encore aller dehors. Les vendeurs de Fleury & Botts n'avaient pas été très polis, mais au final, l'avaient aidé, car la présence constante de Drago Malefoy dans leur boutique était très mauvaise pour les affaires.

Il ouvrit la boîte de Pansy. Elle était à moitié pleine. Puis il ouvrit celle de son père. Elle était vide. Il désigna le papier.

— Il te faut plus de papier ?

Dieu merci, le Potter imaginaire parvenait à se concentrer nettement plus que le vrai. Drago hocha la tête. Potter suivit du doigt les contours du « Au Revoir » que Drago avait écrit sur la boîte de Greg.

— Je te ramènerai du papier, dit-il à travers des larmes.

Drago articula silencieusement un merci. Potter pleura beaucoup.

oO&O&Oo

Drago eut son papier. La journée, il faisait des oiseaux en origami, et le soir, il dînait avec Potter. C'était une vie étrangement satisfaisante. Sauf pour la partie « croire-qu'il-était-dingue ». Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils fonctionnaient ainsi quand un soir, Potter transplana comme à l'habitude, les bras encombrés de sacs d'épicerie débordant de nourriture. Drago releva pour la première fois comme il était ironique que Potter ait vaincu Voldemort, mais semble complètement incapable de se rappeler d'utiliser un simple sortilège réducteur quand il faisait des courses.

Avant la guerre, cela l'aurait agacé à mort. Maintenant il trouvait ça juste un peu mignon, et espérait qu'un de ces sacs contenait les biscuits qu'il aimait.

— Drago, se plaignit Potter. Il fait bien dans les 500° C ici, bon sang. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas ouvrir les rideaux…

(La désastreuse tentative d'ouvrir les rideaux la semaine dernière avait abouti à un Drago tremblant et gémissant pendant des heures…)

— …mais, tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais utiliser un sort de refroidissement ? La glace a déjà probablement fondu…

Il s'interrompit.

— Tu n'as pas de baguette, hein ?

C'était Scrimgeour lui-même qui avait cassé la baguette de Drago en deux. Le Ministère pensait à l'évidence que c'était davantage un geste symbolique, car rien ne l'empêchait d'en acheter une autre. Il avait les Gallions, et il était en mesure d'aller dehors. Au début. Ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir, mais peu de choses l'étaient, ces temps-ci. Une baguette aurait dû être sa _première_ priorité dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Sauf que. Il lui aurait fallu aller chez Ollivander. Et si Ollivander parlait de son père ? S'il mentionnait le jour où Drago avait eu sa première baguette, et à quel point son père avait été fier de lui ? L'arrogance naturelle de Lucius Malefoy s'était adoucie devant tant de fierté et d'amour pour son fils unique ; même à onze ans, Drago avait compris la profondeur du sentiment. C'était le souvenir préféré qu'il avait de son père.

Il secoua la tête.

Potter commença par rafraîchir la pièce d'un mouvement de baguette.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de baguette pour mettre les protections ?

Drago lui jeta un regard d'incrédulité. Même mort depuis cinq ans, son père était probablement _toujours_ capable de jeter les protections sans baguette.

— D'accord. Les Malefoy n'ont pas besoin de blablabla… Tu me laisserais te trouver une baguette ?

Ça allait dans le même panier que manger de la nourriture imaginaire et se sentir rassasié, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait fiche ? Posséder une baguette imaginaire était cent fois mieux que ne pas avoir de baguette du tout. Il pourrait même faire semblant de lancer des sorts.

Il hocha la tête, pas préparé du tout à se retrouver avec du Potter plein les bras, un Potter qui, pour une raison ou une autre, avait besoin d'être câliné.

— Comment ? Comment tu as pu rester sans baguette tout ce temps ? Toi ? murmura Potter contre son épaule.

Ce « toi » le brisa presque. Pour la première fois, Drago étreignit Potter. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se bercèrent d'avant en arrière. Il n'était pas ce type pathétique qui restait cloîtré une semaine dans sa chambre parce qu'il était terrifié par une douzaine de roses. Il était un bon sorcier, un sorcier digne d'une baguette.

Potter lissa ses cheveux de la main, depuis la racine jusqu'à la pointe. Ils n'avaient pas été coupés depuis très longtemps. Drago frotta sa joue contre la main de Potter. Celui-ci se retira doucement et déposa un baiser sur son front.

— Tu as faim ? Du hachis Parmentier, ça te va ?

Drago hocha la tête. Parfois, la démence, c'était pas si mal que ça.

oO&O&Oo

— Je ne serai pas là pour quelques jours. Je t'ai dit que Ron et Hermione allaient se marier. Je suis leur garçon d'honneur, et j'ai des tonnes de trucs à faire. Ça ira ?

Potter n'avait pas l'air très sûr de lui, mais Drago décida de mettre à l'essai sa toute nouvelle habileté à faire semblant. Il haussa les épaules, avec une nonchalance qui aurait rendu fier l'ancien Drago Malefoy.

Il avait dû être sacrément convaincant, car Potter sourit et dit :

— Bien. Tu ne peux pas croire toutes les horreurs que Hermione a en réserve pour moi. Des listes complètes. Apparemment, elle ne peut pas faire confiance à Ron pour les tâches les plus basiques. Et personne ne veut donner _quoi que ce soit_ à faire à Fred et George… Oh, tu peux rouler des yeux. On a sérieusement pensé à les stupéfixer une semaine à l'avance, mais Molly ne veut pas en entendre parler. Au final, j'ai dû me résoudre à les faire chanter. Je vois à ton sourire que tu approuves. Petit branleur, va. Je leur ai dit que je dirais à Molly que c'était avec mon argent qu'ils avaient pu lancer leur affaire. Pour une raison ou une autre, ça leur fout la trouille, et depuis, ils donnent _l'impression_ de se conduire bien. Mais ça ne trompe personne. Ils feront un truc atroce à la dernière minute…

Potter bavarda de ci et de ça pendant encore une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme bâillement l'interrompe dans son élan.

— Ca te dérange si je reste pour la nuit, vu que je vais devoir m'absenter quelques temps ?

Drago n'avait pas réalisé que ses épaules avaient été complètement tendues jusqu'à la suggestion de Potter. Le nœud se défit. Il sourit et tendit la main.

Ils n'avaient pas fait ça souvent. Trois fois, tout au plus. Ce n'était pas sexuel. Ils avaient dormi avec tous leurs vêtements. Sans surprise, Potter aimait s'étendre. Il dormait avec les bras grand ouverts. Drago attendait qu'il s'endorme en premier, et ensuite, il se blottissait dans le creux de ses bras, ses mains jointes ensembles sous sa joue, comme s'il priait.

La première fois, ça avait été quand le rideau s'était entrouvert et qu'un rayon éblouissant du soleil de fin d'après-midi avait pénétré dans la pièce, si brillant qu'on n'avait vu qu'un éclair de blanc pour une demi-seconde, avant que le rideau ne se rabatte contre la vitre.

Potter bavardait pendant qu'il préparait le dîner, criant pour se faire entendre au-dessus du vacarme de l'eau qui bouillait et des bruits de casseroles, parlait d'un sort qui avait raté. A la place de stupéfixer quelqu'un, il lui avait lancé un Rictumsempra.

— Imagine un peu, le soi-disant vainqueur de Seigneur des Ténèbres, incapable de jeter un simple Stupéfix. J'ai eu de la chance de pas être viré. Quelque chose s'est passé de travers avec l'angle du sort, et voilà qu'il se roulait au sol et… Drago ?

Drago le regardait avec une expression de terreur abjecte. Il articula « Dehors » et désigna le rideau. Aucun mot ne sortit, mais Potter sembla comprendre ce qu'il disait. D'un sort, il referma immédiatement la fenêtre, et entraîna Drago dans la chambre. Il le tint dans ses bras pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que les tremblements et les pleurs cessent.

— Il faut qu'on mange. Viens.

Ils gagnèrent la cuisine main dans la main. Potter ne pouvait pas vraiment faire à manger sans ses deux mains, mais tant que Drago gardait sa main posée sur son épaule, ça allait. Il colla sa chaise à celle de Potter, et s'agrippa à son genou pendant tout le repas. Quand ils eurent fini, Drago écrivit sur le dessus de la table, d'un doigt tremblant « Reste. S'il te plaît ».

Potter hocha la tête.

oO&O&Oo

Les premières heures, tout alla bien. Il avait sa baguette imaginaire, maintenant, et le Sortilège Refroidissant pour de faux marchait plutôt bien. En tant que novice de la psychose, il ne savait pas quel genre d'hommages attendaient les dieux de la démence, pour que vos hallucinations fonctionnent pour vous, et non pas contre vous, mais apparemment, il se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Le soir, il mangea un demi-sandwich, et puis, se rappelant avoir promis à Potter de manger correctement, fit disparaître les preuves. Putain, c'était chouette. Faire semblant d'être un sorcier était presque aussi chouette que d'être un vrai sorcier. Il continua à bien s'en sortir quand la nuit tomba. Il ne fut pas terrifié par l'obscurité. Des années de pratique à vivre dans un cachot, il supposait.

Il alla au lit tôt et dormit bien. Il prit une longue douche et se branla agréablement. Son sexe avait cessé de fonctionner pendant un temps. Normalement, il aurait été très troublé par cela, pensant que quelque chose clochait terriblement chez lui. Mais quelque chose clochait _terriblement_ chez lui, et ne plus avoir d'érections semblait quantité négligeable au regard du reste. Désormais, son sexe se comportait plus ou moins normalement. Une part de la danse de la démence était la mise en doute constante de chaque soi-disant réalité, mais, pensait-il, va chier. Même si c'était de fausses érections, il était impossible de distinguer la masturbation imaginaire de la masturbation réelle. Du moins, c'est ce que pensaient ses érections peut-être imaginaires.

La journée se déroula comme la première, et vers la fin de l'après midi du second jour, il se demandait pourquoi il avait même pensé que l'absence de Potter serait un problème.

Il allait _bien_. Mieux que bien. Le Mangemort psychotique et taré en puissance avait toute sa tête. Haut les cœurs. Dressez le drapeau. Allez vous faire foutre, dieux de la démence. Drago Malefoy était juste un peu dingue. Peut-être que c'était une carence en vitamines. Peut-être que s'il mangeait des tonnes d'épinards, il serait capable d'aller Dehors. Ok, peut-être pas _d'aller_ Dehors, mais de _dire_ Dehors. A voix haute. Sans geindre. Il pouvait sûrement faire ça.

Mais… peut-être pas aujourd'hui.

Pour le moment, il était bien. Sérieusement. Il avait fait semblant de prendre son petit-déjeuner, c'est-à-dire, _vraiment_ fait semblant de prendre son petit-déjeuner.

— Oh, je prends mon petit-déjeuner, maintenant, avait-il dit dans la pièce vide.

Il avait posé une assiette sur la table et coupé un toast inexistant en deux moitiés inexistantes, et avait ensuite lentement fait semblant de manger les deux parties. Son entorse à la raison ? Sa tasse de thé avait été réelle. Il était tellement enhardi par le fait de savoir reconnaître quand il faisait semblant pour de vrai et pour de faux qu'il décida d'affronter les rideaux.

Avec le recul, c'était de la folie. Il s'était complètement effondré en essayant ça, plusieurs semaines auparavant, et Potter avait été dans la pièce. Mais tout c'était _tellement_ bien passé. Et puis putain, il était un Malefoy. C'était juste des rideaux. Seulement des rideaux. Il marcha droit sur eux et les tira et…

Oh putain, putain… la lumière, le potentiel pour le néant, et même s'il pouvait voir les bâtiments et même un arbre ou deux, c'était un mirage pour le faire sortir. Il le _savait_. Comme ça il pourrait l'avaler. Le Dehors était un néant qui essayait de l'avaler et de le transformer en néant lui aussi. Il voulait se nourrir de lui. Le Dehors était comme un Détraqueur, mais il était _partout_. Comment pouviez-vous échapper au Dehors ?

Et si le Dehors décidait de venir dans le dedans ?

Comment vous échapperiez-vous ?

Vous ne pouviez pas, vous ne pouviez pas, vous ne pouviez pas, vous ne pouviez pas, vousnepouviezpaspouviezpaspouviezpasvouspouviezpas.

oO&O&Oo

— Drago ? Drago ? Bon sang, où est-ce que t'es ? Putain ! Les rideaux. Où es-tu ?

Drago savait maintenant que tous ses pactes avec les dieux de la démence n'étaient qu'un tas de conneries. Ils avaient endormi sa vigilance. Lui avaient laissé _pensé_ qu'il mangeait un toast pour de faux. Drago pouvait les imaginer ricaner derrière leurs mains osseuses et tordues. C'était un jeu élaboré. Comme ces conneries que Potter était revenu. Potter ne reviendrait jamais. Ils essayaient juste de l'attirer hors de la salle de bains. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir par ça. Il s'était laissé avoir par le truc avec le toast. Rien ne le ferait abandonner la baignoire.

Quand il avait tiré les rideaux, sa bravoure n'avait duré que le temps pour le Dehors de se glisser à l'intérieur. Il avait fait un bond sur le côté, plaquant son dos contre le mur pour éviter le v de lumière. Repoussant tous les meubles vers le milieu, il avait fait le tour de la pièce sans jamais décoller son dos du mur. Une fois atteint le couloir qui menait à sa chambre et la salle de bains, il s'était laissé tomber à quatre pattes, sanglotant de soulagement d'être arrivé jusque là. Il ne comptait pas s'offrir sur un plateau d'argent. Le Dehors aurait besoin de venir le chercher. Il rampa jusqu'à la salle de bains, grimpa dans la baignoire, arracha le rideau de douche de la glissière, s'y enroula, et attendit.

Ces putains de dieux étaient _tellement_ malins, bon sang. La voix avait vraiment l'air inquiète, hystérique, même. Des portes claquèrent, des placards furent ouverts et refermés violemment, et le Dehors qui faisait semblant d'être Potter continuait à l'appeler. Fou d'inquiétude. Comme si le Dehors _s'inquiétait_. Ca sonnait juste comme aurait sonné la voix de Potter si Drago avait disparu. Comme ça Drago sortirait. Bien sûr, pour qu'il puisse être dévoré par le néant ? Pas moyen. Il ne bougeait pas de là…

— Drago. Mon dieu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la baignoire ?

Le Dehors était venu dedans. Dans la salle de bains.

Sa baguette était toujours dans le salon. Probablement déjà dévorée par le néant. Sa nouvelle baguette. Disparue.

— Tu peux bouger ?

Il ne répondit pas parce qu'il n'y avait plus de pactes qui tenaient. Plus de pactes. Trompe-moi une fois, la honte sur toi. Trompe-moi deux fois, je suis baisé.

— Je vais aller chercher des oreillers et une couverture. On va dormir dans la baignoire, d'accord ?

Ça semblait raisonnable. On n'aurait pas dit qu'il essayait de l'emporter. Ou de le manger. La magie fit bruisser les côtés du rideau de douche, et Drago sentit la baignoire s'agrandir. Puis une couverture fut jetée sur lui. On souleva sa tête et un oreiller fut glissé en dessous. Quelque chose commença à essayer de s'immiscer sous le plastique. Quand il se mit à gémir et à pleurer, ça l'apaisa en répétant encore et encore :

— Tout va bien, je suis là. Tout va bien, je suis là.

Une main trouva finalement la sienne. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Drago n'avait jamais imaginé que le Dehors aurait une main, et si ça ce n'était pas plus _diabolique_ que tout le reste, bordel ? Drago attendit. De devenir le néant. Enfin.

Mais ça ne le mangea pas ; ça entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens et ça serra. Ça semblait exactement comme la main de Potter. Quand ça dit « Bonne nuit, Drago », ça ressemblait tellement à Potter qu'il serra pour répondre.

oO&O&Oo

A un moment dans la nuit, Drago se réveilla pour se trouver allongé au creux des bras de Potter. Celui-ci caressait sa tête d'une main douce. Il avait fait disparaître le plastique et transformé la baignoire en un lit. Un faible _Lumos_ illumina la pièce d'une lueur pâle. Potter délogea Drago du creux de son bras et se releva sur un coude pour étudier son visage.

— Tu as essayé d'ouvrir les rideaux tout seul ?

Drago hocha la tête.

— C'était très courageux.

A la lumière de ce qui en avait transpiré, Drago pensait que c'était suprêmement stupide ; il roula des yeux.

— Sérieusement : tout seul ? C'est carrément épatant.

Drago eut une moue dégoûtée.

— Oui, je sais, mais c'est un début.

Drago lui lança un regard.

— Je sais ce que tu penses. « Abruti de Gryffondor », j'ai raison ?

Drago hocha la tête.

— Pourquoi avais-tu si peur ?

Drago essaya de ne pas paniquer. Essaya de ne pas se rappeler la lumière, le rayon fulgurant. _Des bonnes choses, Drago_, se dit-il. _Pense à des bonnes choses_. Comme le fait que ça n'avait pas été la main du Dehors, mais la main de Potter tout du long. Comme il s'était senti en sécurité et rattaché à quelque chose quand Potter avait serré sa main. Comment il n'était plus vraiment seul, même si ce n'était qu'une hallucination très convaincante. Ne pas parler à Potter ne semblait plus pertinent. Est-ce qu'il ne s'était finalement pas prouvé à lui même de façon irréfutable qu'il était complètement dingue ? Parler à une hallucination c'était que dalle à côté de s'enrouler dans un rideau de douche et se cacher dans une baignoire. Il se souleva et chuchota contre l'oreille de Potter :

— Le Dehors.

Ce fut une autre de ces fois où Potter eut besoin d'un câlin.

oO&O&Oo

— Ok, tu es prêt ?

Drago hocha la tête. Ça faisait trois semaines depuis son gros craquage. Potter avait emménagé ici après ça. Chaque jour, ils faisaient ça, pas après pas, avec l'espoir que Drago finirait par être capable de tirer les rideaux lui-même et de ne pas tourner complètement zinzin en le faisant. Il se tenait tout au bout du couloir, près de la salle de bains. Il pouvait voir la ligne où les deux rideaux se joignaient. Potter les entrebâilla et les referma.

Drago attendit. Rien d'horrible n'arriva. Il fit un pas en avant. Potter recommença ; entrebâiller les rideaux, et puis les fermer. Rien n'arriva et Drago hocha la tête. Ils firent ça un pas après l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Drago se tienne à l'entrée du salon. Chaque jour, Drago arrivait un peu plus loin avant de paniquer, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi loin que la porte du salon.

— Le grand test maintenant. Prêt ?

— Oui, chuchota Drago.

Ces dernières semaines, il avait été capable de murmurer de petites phrases.

— Tada ! s'écria Potter.

Il tira avec enthousiasme sur le rideau dans un geste théâtral qui était probablement censé mettre Drago à l'aise, mais qui réussit seulement à le déséquilibrer. Il tomba, entraînant le rideau dans sa chute.

Drago se figea : le Dehors éclaira le corps de Potter par le rideau ouvert.

— NON ! hurla-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

Il la pointa sur la fenêtre et cria « Stupéfix » en direction du Dehors. Il traversa le salon en courant, attrapa Potter par les deux poignets à la fois et le traîna en sécurité dans la salle de bain, dont il claqua la porte derrière eux. Avant que Potter puisse se tenir pleinement debout, il le poussa dans la baignoire et tira le rideau de douche. Drago plaqua Potter contre le mur de la baignoire et commença à faire courir ses mains sur son visage. Pour s'assurer qu'il était entier.

— Ça va ? Ça va ? chuchota-t-il, hystérique.

Potter prit les mains de Drago dans les siennes et les embrassa l'une après l'autre, plusieurs fois.

— Drago, murmura-t-il, de nouveau à moitié au bord des larmes.

Franchement il allait devoir apprendre à se contrôler.

— Tu détestes quand je pleure, hein ?

Tournant la tête de côté, Potter prit quelques instants pour se recomposer. Alors, avec un autre baiser sur les mains de Drago, il dit d'une voix ferme :

— Merci de m'avoir sauvé. C'était incroyablement courageux. Même s'il est probablement en train de pleuvoir des oiseaux stupéfixés sur tout le Chemin de Traverse. Mais ce n'est pas réel, Drago. Je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance. C'est juste la lumière du soleil.

— Pas la lumière. Réel, protesta Drago en chuchotant.

Potter l'embrassa sur le front.

— Je sais que tu penses que c'est réel.

Réel. Qu'est-ce qui était réel. Il fallait qu'il sache. Maintenant. Une fois pour toutes. Il leva les mains pour les arracher à la prise de Potter. Et puis il les passa dans ses cheveux. C'était si doux. Parce qu'ils ressemblaient à un nid de brindilles noires, ils donnaient l'illusion d'être rêches et grossiers, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il fit courir la pointe de ses doigts sur la surface du front de Potter, ses joues, le relief de son menton, le rebord de ses lunettes. Sur sa bouche. Il caressa le lobe de ses oreilles avec ses pouces. Des deux mains, il suivit le « L » que formait le cou de Potter, là où il devenait ses épaules, et puis il descendit le long de ses biceps jusqu'à ses avant-bras et ses poignets, avant de capturer les mains de Potter dans les siennes.

— Est-ce que tu es réel ? chuchota-t-il.

Il se prépara. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Questionner _sa_ réalité, c'était comme briser la règle ultime. Bien que questionner la réalité de sa folie était circulaire, au mieux, non ? Briser cette règle, c'était presque demander que les dieux de la démence lâchent sur lui le plus terrible des enfers. Le punissent. Pas de pitié. Les rideaux ne se fermeraient jamais. Potter ne reviendrait jamais. La seule punition appropriée pour une telle désobéissance.

— Oui, Drago. Je suis réel.

Drago n'était toujours pas certain. Ça _ressemblait_ au vrai Potter. Est-ce que ça avait été le vrai Potter tout du long ? Il pencha la tête de côté.

— Tu te rappelles notre première sortie à Pré-au-Lard quand on avait treize ans ? Tu te tenais devant la Cabane Hurlante avec Crabbe et Goyle. J'étais là aussi mais j'avais une cape d'invisibilité parce que mon abruti d'oncle n'avait pas rempli les papiers, et que techniquement, je n'avais pas le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. Tu étais comme à ton habitude un crétin insupportable, alors je t'avais lancé de la boue dessus. Et puis quand on a eu seize ans je t'ai quasiment saigné à mort, et plus tard, cette même année, je t'ai entendu essayer de te convaincre de tuer Dumbledore en haut de la tour, juste avant que Rogue le tue pour de bon. Est-ce que c'est suffisamment réel ?

Drago hocha la tête. Le truc avec la boue sonnait comme une preuve.

Potter l'embrassa très doucement. Pas vraiment un baiser, juste un contact de ses lèvres. Et puis le Potter apparemment-réel le serra fort contre lui. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Le réconfort, cette sorte de réconfort qu'il avait donné et reçu pendant des semaines se métamorphosa soudain en du désir pur. Drago s'arc-bouta contre Potter pour apaiser la chaleur apparue soudainement dans son entrejambe. Putain ! _Ça_, ça semblait réel. Surtout qu'une chaleur correspondante lui répondait. Cette histoire de Potter réel n'était pas une si mauvaise chose après tout. Il pouvait composer avec les larmes à la con, si ça incluait des plats à emporter, des câlins, _et_ des érections.

— Non, pas tant que tu n'iras pas mieux, murmura Potter.

Drago protesta en soufflant et releva un genou pour le frotter contre l'érection de Potter. Oh oui, réel, putain de réel.

— Mieux, répondit-il dans un murmure.

Potter le repoussa mais adoucit son refus en prenant sa joue en coupe dans sa main.

— Petit pervers. Je te veux aussi, ça fait des mois. Mais pas encore. Braver les rideaux ne veut pas dire que tu vas mieux. Tu as besoin d'aller beaucoup mieux avant qu'on fasse… des trucs, acheva maladroitement Potter. Je ne suis pas un guérisseur, Drago. Est-ce que tu laisserais un guérisseur de Sainte Manougste venir te voir ? Ou Madame Pomfresh ? Tu n'aurais pas besoin de sortir. Ils viendraient ici.

Drago hocha la tête. Si quelqu'un pouvait régler leur compte aux dieux de la démence, c'était bien Madame Pomfresh.

— Bien.

Sauver les gens était très dur. Drago ne savait pas comment Potter faisait. Il s'affala contre lui, épuisé. Potter le rattrapa et le guida jusqu'au lit. Ils prirent leurs positions habituelles. Une fois que Drago fut calé dans le creux des bras de Potter, celui-ci commença à caresser ses cheveux d'une façon qu'on ne pouvait interpréter autrement que comme de la profonde affection. Il se laissa aller contre lui avec un soupir d'approbation. Avant de glisser dans le sommeil, il tourna la tête de côté et déposa un baiser léger au creux de la paume de Potter. Parce que c'était aussi réel que ça en avait l'air.

FIN

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.

Il y a pas mal d'autres trads de Drarrys sur mon profil si ça vous intéresse ! ^^


End file.
